


(Fan art) Archangel Gabriel with his Halo

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Archangel Gabriel with his Halo





	(Fan art) Archangel Gabriel with his Halo

The Archangel Gabriel with his Halo  
Digital painting with [paint.net](http://paint.net/?fbclid=IwAR06WmHKre6_S28mgvYmhMWIJ76j4-FwgXMo8RWMI7_Wzx16xLCWDkk9GZs) and mouse

This was my first attempt at Gabriel (or anybody that isn't Crowley or Aziraphale).

The pose was from when he was standing in the bookshop holding _pornography_.

You can also view this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1168242639893880832), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/187424341511/the-archangel-gabriel-with-his-halo-digital), or [A Madness 2 Method's Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/511572919618086/?type=3&theater&ifg=1).


End file.
